A night to remember
by ILoveJBandLH
Summary: Bellas bored of edward so decides to call jacob so all 3 can have fun. 1st fanfiction plz r&r! LEMONS rated M for a reason! bella/edward/jacob threesomes included '...there dicks touching inside of me. It truly was a night to remember.'


Twilight A Night To Remember Rated:M Pairings: Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob Edward/Jacob

Third person POV Bella sat in the Cullen's front room. Everyone had gone hunting...apart from Edward. He came towards her with a hungry glint in his eye. 'Edward,it's great having sex with you but it's a bit boring with you now.' Edward looked at Bella with a hurt expression. 'But, I have an idea...'

Jacobs POV 'Hey Bella, what do you want?'  
'Hey Jake, will you come up to the Cullens? I have a suprise for you...'  
'Ok,I'm on my way.'  
'Good'

Bellas POV I went upstairs. I got changed into my slutty teachers costume. It consisted of a Britney Spears type shirt, a skirt that just went past my pussy, over knee socks, black high heels and some blues ribbons which I used to put my hair into pigtails.  
I heard a car stop outside the house. Showtime...

Edwards POV Bella had really hurt me when she said I had got boring. Grr. Then she had phoned the dog. That had really bruised my pride.  
I heard him turn up and Bella get ready to come down the stairs. Hmm...

TP POV Jacob came inside. 'Wassup vamp? Bella got bored of you?' Edward was about to reply when Bella started to come down the stairs. Jacob let out a low whistle. She looked gorgeous...

E POV When had she got that oufit? Sexy or what? I felt my erection straining against my trousers. I looked over to Jacob. Well,  
wasn't he well endowed!

TP POV Both boys looked at Bella. From where she was standing they could see her dripping pussy, just ready for their dicks. The tents in the front of the boys trousers were pretty impressive...Though Jacobs was bigger. Bella came down and sat on the sofa. She gestured for both boys to sit in front of her. Without blinking she slowly spread her legs giving both boys a very good view. Bella proceeded to put her hand down to her pussy, drag a finger up through her folds then lick it. She walked over to Jacob. Standing oveer him she carefully unzipped his straining zipper. Looking at his massive cock, she carefully lowered herself down onto it. Although she had been fucked senseless many times, Jacobs dick was bigger than Edwards, so he still had to stretch her quite a bit. Jacob groaned in pleasure. Edward could'nt help himself. He unzipped his zipper and started to jerk himself off. Bella pulled Jacob onto the floor with her. While bouncing on top of Jacobs cock, she began to suck Edwards. All three of them came , they rode out there orgasms together. Bella lay on the floor beside Jacob. Suddenly, Edward was stood above her. He picked Bella up, motioned Jacob to follow him and all went into the bathroom.  
They all stepped into the huge shower. Edward picked Bella up and slid her onto his dick. She slid on well, as she was so wet from her juices. Jacob turned the shower on then stuck his dick into the back of Bella. They all rocked together. Bella was screaming with pleasure as she leaned backward onto Jake. Edward bent forward, sucking her nipple ferociously while Jacob circled her clit. Bella was panting wildly, not able to be believe what was happening.

B POV God, it felt so good. I couldn't help it. 'Edward! Jacob!' I was screaming as I came and went through my orgasm. The boys wern't ready yet though...

J POV Oh God, I was so close. Every time I rammed into Bella I could feel Edwards cock doing the same. They were touching through a thin piece of Bella's skin. Weirdly, this turned me on even more. I was ramming in now just to feel Edwards cock touch my own. Bella had her orgasm, but me and Edward wern't finished. We kept ramming her, enjoying every minute. Then, we came together. I let out a howl while thinking I wanted to suck Edwards dick. It made me hard again, unbelievably.

B POV We went into Edwards room. But I couldn't take them going into me any more. So i had a idea. 'Boys, I'm exausted but instead of us all stopping, while you two are quite obviously ready, I want you to have sex. Together.'

E POV I looked at Jacob. Even though we should be natural enemies the prospect turned me on. I walked towards Jacob. I sank to my knees in front of him and put my lips around the head of his cock.

J POV I couldn't believe it! Edward Cullen was in front of me, on his knees, giving me head! And he was good. So so good. I threw my head back and let out a yell. 'Oh God! Don't stop!'

B POV I looked at Jacob. I didn't expect him to have this strong a response. He looked like he was really enjoying it. Now Edward was deep-throating him and Jacob ran his hands through Edwards hair. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed a chunk of Edwards hair in each hand and was fucking his mouth. Edward allowed him to, because Edward was jerking himself off, while sucking Jacob. Suddenly , Jacob pulled Edward up, bent him over the bed and began to fuck him. Edward was screaming, 'No! Don't stop!'

E POV Oh, it was glorious! Jacob was fucking me from behind and I was enjoying every minute. I then felt a warm feeling spread through me and I realised Jacob had cum inside me. I came a few seconds after him. But the feeling was still there and it made me hard again.

J POV I came inside Edward and it made me so upset. Edward Was now cuming and that meant he couldn't fuck me and I couldn't fuck him any more. I lent down over Edward and grabbed hold of his cock. He was getting hard again, but to spead up the process I pulled out him, laid down under him and licked the head of his dick. This made him moan so I did it again and again. Then I finally began sucking on the head. He tasted so good. I didn't want to stop. But I did, then stood up and bent over the bed.

E POV While Jacob was licking me, I was reading his thoughts. He wanted me to fuck him. Hard. But I was too wrapped up in myself.  
I was begging him to suck me and when he finally did I began panting. But then he stopped and I began whimpering. But then I realised what he wanted to do and complied. I stood behind him and began teasing him by rubbing my head up and down his slit. He was begging me to enter him already so I did. And nearly came, straight away. He was so fucking tight. I was enjoying his tightness when he began bucking back onto me. I pushed all the way in, then quickly pulled nearly all the way out, then went straight back in. I set up a steady rythm pumping Jacob when he and I came. I quickly pulled out, laid him on the floor, stuck my cock in his mouth so he could swallow and then I took his dick in my mouth so I could drink him. We were deep-throating each other until we were dry. But we continued sucking and licking until we heard a cough.

B POV While it was fun watching the boys I realised it had gone too far when they were bucking into each others mouths. I was dripping wet and needed some release. I stood above them and coughed. They looked up at me with sheepish expressions. I didn't care. I grabbed Jacobs cock out of Edwards mouth and pulled Edwards out of Jacobs mouth. I sat them down. I sat across from them fingering myself. I then went over to Edward and made him fuck me. Then I did the same to Jacob. The night went on in this way. Me and Edward. Me and Jacob. Jacob and Edward. Eventually we all fell asleep with Jacob in my back, Edward in my front and there dicks touching inside me. It truly was a night to remember.

My first fanfiction! Please R&R! Don't be too harsh! If I get enough good reviews I'll write another! 


End file.
